No Regrets
by Mackensie Sage
Summary: Kagome, an aspiring photographer, moves in with her best friend and his three roommates and realizes that what seemed as the biggest mistake of her life just may have been the best decision she ever made.
1. Chapter 1:Hi, I'm Kagome

Hi. I hope you all enjoy my story. I've been on like a year hiatus from writing. I don't know why but it just wasn't happening. I used to write poetry, so this is really my first stab at story writing. If you could I would love for you to tell me what you think so please review. Tell me if I should quit, tell me if I should continue with the story, whatever you like, but please be considerate about it. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters, but I do own a copy of the third Inuyasha movie, _Swords of an Honorable Ruler_. Awesome movie.

Chapter 1: Hi, I'm Kagome

Crystal clear blue eyes scanned the street searching for any sign of a black 2001 Toyota Corolla. The owner of the eyes shook her head and sighed, her shoulders slumping.

'_It's just like Miroku to be late,'_ she thought_. 'He always does this and expects me to forgive him. Well no more nice Kagome. When he gets here I'm going to give it to him_.'

Said Corolla made a sharp turn onto the street and Kagome's deadly glare followed the car as it stopped in front of her family's house. She stepped outside of the house and looked at the seemingly endless decline of steps she would have to take to get to street. Deciding to be lazy she grabbed the secret piece of smooth cloth she hid under the cushion of the chair that sat on the porch.

Now Kagome hadn't done what she was planning to do in a while. She wasn't quite sure if she could pull it off, but this would probably be the last time she could do it without scaring her mother half to death, so she was going to go for it.

Kagome sat herself sideways on the even part of the side railing. She held on tightly to the front and back ends of the cloth so she wouldn't slip off of it. With one swift push she was flying down at rapid speed. She smiled freely as the scenery sped past her, but the moment was short lived. The sidewalk came fast and she jumped to meet it. Landing safely on her feet, she momentarily forgot about the anger towards her friend and did a small victory dance.

A soft cough came from the driver side of the car and she noticed Miroku staring at her with clear amusement written over his face. The happiness drained from Kagome's face as an accusing, "You," escaped her lips. Miroku hurried around the car and took both of Kagome's hands.

He pouted and made the best damn "I'm sorry I'm late" face he could muster. Kagome struggled to hold her ground, but she failed like she always did. "Just come on and helped me put my stuff in the car," she mumbled, feeling defeated.

Miroku sighed in relief and scooped Kagome up in a bear hug. "Aw I knew you couldn't be mad at me for too long."

"Yeah, yeah just come on kiss-up." She wiggled herself free and started up the stairs.

Miroku followed and with their combined effort the car was packed in an hour, and they were off to Kagome's new destination.

Meanwhile halfway across town………………………………….

A tall, silver haired youkai walked into his kitchen. He glided past the wolf demon sitting at the breakfast counter and reached an apple out of the refrigerator. He returned to the breakfast counter and took the seat.

"Kouga," he acknowledged him in complete disinterest. "Sesshomaru," Kouga mocked from behind the newspaper he was reading.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the wolf youkai and with one elegant sweep of a poison laced claw he sliced through the newspaper Kouga was reading, causing it to dissolve into little piles of ash.

A low growl erupted from Kouga's throat. "Asshole."

Sesshomaru smirked and took a bite from his apple as Kouga plopped on the couch in front of the television. "So, King of all things cold, when is Miroku and the new guy supposed to be coming?"

Sesshomaru scoffed, "How should I know? Ask the half-breed."

"Inuyasha!" No answer.

"Yash!" He called and was responded again with silence.

"Hey Yash your doctor called! He said that your herpes test came out positive."

Sesshomaru snickered as the frantic looking hanyou rushed into the room. "What the fuck do you want Kouga? I'm busy," he said, folding his arms.

"Yeah we know. I barely got any sleep last night for the noise you two were making," Kouga groaned. A cocky smile grew on Inuyasha's face. "Like dude, don't you get tired?" "Nope," Inuyasha replied. Kouga laughed and the friends high-fived.

Sesshomaru fought the urge to roll his eyes. _'Why do I live with these idiots?' _

"Anyway do you know when Miroku and the new guy are supposed to be coming?" Kouga asked. "No. He didn't tell me. Don't even know the guy's name."

The low rumbling of a car could be heard outside of the house. "Well that's probably them," Kouga said standing. "Better make a good impression on the guy."

"Yes, I wouldn't want him to think that all of his new roommates are imbeciles," Sesshomaru chimed in. The other two demons were about to launch into a rebuttal when the door swung open and a bright, energetic Kagome bounced in.

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi."

Well I hope you guys like it so far. It gets better with every chapter.

I have so much more planned for this it's practically bursting out from my brain! *giggles*

But you'll have to come back to read about them.

Come back soon. I'd love to have you.

- Mackensie Aria Sage


	2. Chapter 2:Intros and a Mean Right Hook

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters. :(

Chapter 2: Intros and a Mean Right Hook

Three sets of eyebrows rose and two pairs widened. "Whoa that is defiantly not a guy," Inuyasha said, his eyes traveling over Kagome's body. Kagome shifted nervously under the gazes.

"Well, this just isn't awkward at all."

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and approached her. "Pleased to meet you Higurashi. I am Takahishi Sesshomaru." Kagome gasped and took his hand pumping it up and down rapidly. "Oh my gosh you're _him_! You're Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru said nothing as he waited for the usual crazy fan girl scenario, but was pleasantly surprised as Kagome contained her composure.

Miroku dragged in with one of Kagome's boxes. "I believe he already said that Kagome." He laughed as he walked past them all to put the box away.

"You're that actor guy from the movie _Shikon_. You were great in that movie. I saw it twice." Sesshomaru breathed a chuckle. "Thank you for your contribution to my career, Higurashi. Welcome to your new home. The only rule I have is that you not touch my bag of cookies in the pantry," he said rigidly.

Kagome stared into his eyes to see if he was serious.

"Yes, this Sesshomaru is extremely serious." Golden eyes bored into blue ones. "Touch my cookies and I will not be very…..pleasant to live with to say the least."

Kagome swallowed the knot in her throat with an audible gulp. Sesshomaru's tone was terrifying in the most awful way. It chilled her straight to the core. _'Note to self: Never touch Sesshomaru's cookies. Not even on the brink of starvation,' she thought. 'Cookies are not worth dying over.'_

Kagome forced out an awkward laugh and quickly dropped his hand. "Wouldn't dream of it." Sesshomaru nodded and walked away thus ending the conversation between the two. Kagome sighed in relief and focused on the next roommate.

Kouga grinned revealing a pearly white fang. He scooped a flustered Kagome into a hug. "Hey new roomie. I'm Kouga, Nakamura Kouga," he said, releasing her. Kagome smiled and said, "For a second there I thought I was going to be living with a house full of that guy." Kouga laughed heartedly. "Don't mind Sesshomaru. He can be a little icy at times, but most of the time he's tolerable." Kagome looked skeptical. "As if that sounds so much better." Kouga smiled as he draped an arm around Kagome's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're here kiddo. I've been telling the guys that it's been a real sausage fest around here lately." Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Uh thanks….I think. Have we met before Kouga? I feel as if I know you."

Kouga shrugged and said nonchalantly, "I play tennis. You might have seen one of my matches. I should probably go help Miroku with your things. He's probably been passed out in your room all this time."

Kagome eyes widened in shock. "I have seen some of your matches. My mom is pretty much obsessed with you. You think I can get an autograph for her? She'll be so grateful."

"Sure, especially if your mom is as cute you." He winked before walking out of the front door. A light tint of red appeared on the apples of Kagome cheeks. She shook her head slightly and focused on the last roommate she had left to meet, Inuyasha.

Inuyasha had been silent the whole time, something that was really not like him, but as soon as he saw the woman in front of him he couldn't speak. She looked oddly like his girlfriend, but a livelier, upbeat version. He watched as the many emotions she had just felt fluttered across her face without restraint. He watched her smile and how it made her even more beautiful. He decided that he was going to have her. As soon as possible.

Inuyasha put on his sexiest smile and held out his hand for her to shake. "So you must be Inuyasha," she said. "I suppose you know who I am also," he said in a very arrogant tone. Confusion spread across her face as her head tilted to the side. "Of course. You're Sesshomaru's brother." The smile fell off Inuyasha's face and was replaced with a frown.

Kouga's laugh boomed as he walked in carrying two boxes. "Kagome, you are just getting better by the minute," he said, passing the couple.

"Half brother," Inuyasha corrected, dropping her hand. "Anything else? Don't you recognize me from anywhere?"

Blue eyes blinked once and then again. "Nope."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated huff. "I am _the_ Takahishi Inuyasha, the international supermodel. Damn it woman what are you a hermit?" Kagome's eyes narrowed as her arms folded.

"Well maybe you just aren't as famous as you think," she countered. Kouga and Miroku walked back in to watch the show.

Inuyasha's jaw dropped and Kagome lifted it back up. "Better keep your mouth closed Inuyasha. We wouldn't want all the hot air to blow out. You need it fuel that big head of yours." Kouga and Miroku bit their tongues to keep from laughing.

Inuyasha's left eye twitched slightly in anger. He started to say something to her but saw that her line of vision wasn't focused on him anymore. Her face suddenly showed hate and disgust.

"Kikyo."

Three pairs of eyes shot in the direction of her sight to see Kikyo standing there with a smirk on her face. Miroku and Kouga looked at each other instantly.

"Dude, do you know what this looks like?" Kouga said in a hushed voice. "Do you really think this could happen right here, in our own house?" Miroku said, his voice matching Kouga. "This is happening Roku. We have front row seats to the every man's fantasy."

He paused and the two grown men smiled like children.

"A good, old fashioned girl fight."

Kikyo glided over to where Kagome and Inuyasha stood never breaking eye connect with Kagome. "Why if it isn't my old high school classmate, Kagome. How have you been dear? It's been a while," she asked clearly amused.

Kagome ignored her question and countered with one of her own. "Why are you here?"

Kikyo placed an arm around Inuyasha's waist. "If you must know I'm here visiting my boyfriend." She smiled at Inuyasha and he smiled back. "I should be asking you that question, Kagomy Alony" Kagome flinched slightly from hearing the nickname, but her voice remained strong.

"I live here now so I suggest you leave before I throw you out." Kikyo frowned but turned to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "They called me in for a meeting darling, I'm afraid I have to leave. Call me later, ok?" Inuyasha pouted but nodded nonetheless. Kikyo turned to leave but decided to face Kagome once again.

"It was wonderful seeing you again Kagome dear. Be sure to tell Hojo I said hello, would you?"

As soon as the words left Kikyo's mouth something in Kagome's brain snapped. Her blood boiled in her veins, and she was trying desperately to breathe. Her right hand formed a fist and before Kikyo could even move to leave said fist connected with Kikyo's nose with amazing force. Kikyo was flung back and she would have fallen if Inuyasha hadn't been there to catch her.

Three pair of eyes stared wide-eyed at Kagome as Kikyo screeched in pain. "You….you broke my nose!" Kikyo said in shock. Kagome smiled a fake smile. "Aw I guess you'll just have to get it done again." Kikyo lunged for Kagome for Inuyasha held her back.

"Leave if you know what's good for Kikyo or should I call you Kikyo the Smutty Hoe?"

"You bitch," Kikyo bit out as Inuyasha dragged her outside. "Takes one to know one," Kagome replied in a sing song tone. As soon as the door slammed behind the two Miroku and Kouga erupted into laughter.

"Kagome, you are officially the coolest girl I know," Kouga grinned. Kagome laughed a little as she massaged her hand. "Come on and help me with the rest of my stuff you two." She started to the door.

"Ha I broke her nose; her stupid plastic nose almost broke my hand!"

Well that was Chapter two. Hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. Thank you for continueing to read. Until next time darlings.

-Mackensie Aria Sage

P.S.: I just realized that my intials backwards spell SAM. Lol

P.P.S: Please tell me that I'm not the only one that thinks that's funny.


End file.
